We Meet Again
by Miss Ace Thank You
Summary: Jazmine and Huey haven't seen each other since Jazmine moved away seven years ago. They had grown to the idea of never seeing each other again, but fate works in mysterious ways. What happens when the two face off yet again?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>"Everything hurts." – Michelangelo<p>

* * *

><p>Of all the days that she decided to tell him this, it just had to be now.<p>

"I'm moving," She announced to him yet again as her green eyes watered with the shaking of her words.

He hadn't said anything. The only true response that he could muster was a simple blink. The rain beat down loudly outside of the house as it fell from the clouds. All you could hear was Granddad and Riley bickering upstairs for a moment, then, nothing. Neither one of them flinched when one of the strong gusts sent something towards the power lines around them, nor did they flinch when the lights shut off. All they could do was stand awkwardly and look at each other when one of them glanced away, as though the lightning making them squint appealed to them.

"Did you hear me?" She asked him again. He barely could, honestly. The way her light voice traveled across the room to his ears with the weather outside made it more than difficult to hear her, "I'm moving."

Wasn't that hard enough to hear once? He snorted as he considered the words in his mind. Even now in the darkness of the living room, he could out her two green eyes better than Granddad's beige couch in the middle of the area. He took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"I know," Huey told her as he smirked knowingly, "You told me about five times now. I get it."

She glanced back away again with a frown on her face. It would have been halfway better had her parents decided to move her to California, The Sunshine State. No, her parents had divorced and decided that it was best for her to leave her old life and head out to boring, old Utah. Besides, she was going to be living with her mother now anyways. She could already feel people's curious eyes on them wherever they went, wondering about her true heritage. She shuddered before clutching her own yellow pullover tighter to her body, like it would protect her.

"I'll miss you," He looked up at her, "A little, anyway."

But that was really all she needed. She opened her arms before pulling him into them as she took a whiff of his scent. And they stood there, until as usual…

"Uh," Huey shot her that look, "Jazmine?"

"Yes," Jazmine sighed dreamily, still buried in his neck.

"You can let go now," He shrugged as he pulled away; "I'm still going to see you. You're not moving to Siberia."

She nodded. He may have been right, but in a way, she could almost sense that that wasn't the case. She just hated they had to wait until now. Life wasn't fair at all.

"I know," She told him, "It's just that we finally-"

"I know," He sighed as he cut her off, coming behind her with his breath on her neck.

"Huey?" She began before gasping as something cool slid around it.

"It's a necklace," He told her as she looked down at it. It was silver with stones in them, diamonds. It even had a J on it, standing outside of it in the shape of a heart. The small latch made her furrow her brow in realization, a locket. He shrugged, like it was completely normal to give girls diamond encrusted lockets because they were moving away, "My picture is in it, so you won't have to sit around and cry because you miss me or whatever."

She kissed him then. It was strange, maybe because he was so shocked. Whatever it was, he soon got over it, wrapping his arms around her and returning her kisses with his own.

A honking noise broke them apart; for a moment, they said nothing. They looked around them, ignoring the rumbles of thunder. It was time for her to leave, for good.

"Bye, Huey," She felt the lump in her throat as she said the words, "Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome," He told her as she smiled at her locket and dangled it between her fingers before letting it rest around her neck.

The pair stood awkwardly before the silence dwindled with the honking of a horn outside and words like "Jazmine, come on! We don't have all day!"

"Bye, Huey," She hugged him, before pulling away, the tears falling.

He kissed her one last time and let it linger, "See you soon."

She nodded before grabbing her umbrella and scurrying out of the door, knowing that nothing more needed to be said. Nobody questioned her red face out of assumption that she had just been crying. But both Huey and Jazmine knew the real reason for it. And as the red sports car sped away from the Freeman's house, Jazmine looked at Huey until his afro was completely out of sight and then let herself cry. Her mother nodded sympathetically as she drove away, the moving van behind them. She didn't even notice that Jazmine had the locket opened, staring at the picture or rather, the inscription on the side, _"The world is a horrible place, but maybe, I love you_."

And they never saw each other again.

* * *

><p>This won in the polls! So this is the first one. The other winner is The Eyes. So congrats! These are your winners! I won't update as much on this one until the other is finished, to be honest. Anyways, review! Kay?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own this! I am in high school, dang!**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is like an hourglass, with the heart filling up as the brain empties." - Jules Renard<em>

* * *

><p><em>7 years later…<em>

_Jazmine_

"So what happened last night, Jazmine?" Cindy asked on the other line as I held my end of the receiver away from my ear and tried to hunt down a taxi in New York City.

"Well," I told her as I passed the man behind me with some huge coat on even though it had to be ninety degrees outside, "He took me out to dinner."

"That's it?" Cindy was so loud that I jumped and almost landed on a man's lap, not that he seemed to mind. He smiled at me, wrinkles and all, before gesturing for me to sit down. I politely shook my head no before waving my arms like a mad woman, "I will come up there, Jazmine! All you have to do is say the words."

"Cindy," I rolled my eyes before noticing that a taxi man actually had pulled up, and thanks to my excess hair it looked like I was rolling them at him. He shook his head before asking me the location and taking off, luckily noting the phone in my hand, "It's not like you have to do that. I mean you are my maid of honor and all…"

"Oh my god, Jazmine!" Cindy squealed as something in the background crashed, "Cairo proposed? Oh my gosh! I'm so fucking happy for you!"

"Cindy-"

"And your bachelorette party is going to be off the chain," Cindy was still talking, "I mean everything you want, you'll get. I mean male strippers, cocktails, the whole eighty yards."

I shook my head at her statement, "Nine yards? And it doesn't matter Cindy. I'm not having a bachelorette party. Okay?"

"The hell you're not!" Cindy yelled so loudly that the driver shot me a look of sympathy and muttered something about controlling family matters, "This is like your last big hurrah! I am not letting you go out like a little-"

"Cindy!" I shouted in a warning tone, "Think very carefully about the words that are coming out of your mouth."

"Punk," She said in a final tone. I shrugged. It was better than what she was about to call me.

"Whatever," I shrugged, "We have about four months before the wedding so I guess by then you'll be at peace or whatever."

"Alright, girl!" Cindy smiled at me, "Good luck on that deal today. Those designers would be crazy not to choose your label!"

I chuckled, "Thanks, Cindy."

The taxi man was staring at me again. I tried to figure out what he wanted. After all, I once had an encounter with a man who demanded a burrito. Things like this only happened in New York.

"Are you retarded?" He asked me.

"Um, no?" I looked up from my seat, "Why?"

"We're here," He rolled his eyes, "For the fiftieth time that will be thirty three dollars."

"Oh," I answered sheepishly and handed him the money, "Sorry and thanks?"

"Just get out of here," He answered me with a scowl.

I happily obliged.

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

New York City was filled with some of the craziest people in one concentrated area that I had ever seen. I didn't know why any person on Earth would voluntarily choose to come here. The smell of hot dogs and the sight of insane drunks running down the street was more than enough to keep me away from this place. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with this place. It had mobsters, mafias, pollution, and overpriced crappy apartments...

In short, I hate it here.

Not that it matters, I'm here on pure business. After I graduated from Howard at age twenty, I decided to work as a detective. I was not only immediately hired but quickly became the most demanded one in the company. I worked alone half the time, and the other half of the time, the other detective they attempted to put with me would get upset that I worked far too hard and quit. I didn't care. I was used to loneliness. It really wasn't a problem for me.

This case was about a guy named Cairo. The name sounded pretty familiar to me, and I guessed that it would sound more familiar when I saw the pictures. Apparently, he seemed to be linked to numerous bank robberies around the area. Plus, the robberies always occurred in a brutal manner, bloody bodies so ruined that they were almost impossible to identify with pools of blood everywhere. They were never caught on camera, and they never left any evidence behind. Apparently, this had been going on for months, but nobody would even think to suspect the man.

He had contributed money to numerous service projects. He had opened numerous schools for the mentally and physically impaired. He was always helping others, and he was only about twenty three years old. He loved small children and animals. He believed in helping others and had a fiancé now. They did not want to disclose her name to me until later; they wanted to see if she was really vital to the case.

"Where to man?" A taxi driver asked me. He looked fairly annoyed by something, but it wasn't my duty to ask him what was wrong with him.

"Marks street," I told him as the cab pulled forward, and I went back into my own train of thought.

After Granddad had passed away last year, I had felt empty and angry all over again. At least back at Woodcrest, I had gotten used to the feeling of trusting others. But then, he passed away, and things changed. People who I had known forever were no longer close to me because I cut them off. I wanted nothing more to do with people and love. I didn't want to make myself closer to anybody else than I had to be, and after Riley moved in with Aunt Cookie back in Chicago, I made sure that I hightailed it out of Woodcrest and into D.C.

"Sir," The driver shot me a look, "We're here."

I nodded and handed him his money before stepping out of the cab. Great, it was sunny. Another great contradiction to his dark life seemed to pass him even now. I laughed bitterly. Nobody seemed to care that I was some angry looking person here. In New York, everybody had a problem. Everybody seemed to want to come here for problems to outrun. But whatever, I wasn't about to let that become my own problem. I had enough of my own.

I stepped into the building and came face to face with Lila, the newest secretary that thought she could come on to me whenever she pleased. It was quite creepy, honestly, and I had let her know on more than one occasion that I would never return her little unrequited crush that she had on me. And in response, she would simply giggle and blush, flipping her hair around like I really gave a damn about it. She was a little homely anyway. I didn't know why she would even attempt that with me.

Today, Lila had chosen to wear a too tight blue shirt squeezing the life out of her with a short khaki skirt and red heels. Her red lipstick yet again did not match her dark complexion, or at least, it didn't compliment in any positive way. Her eyes were covered in some sort of blue eye makeup that made me feel embarrassed to claim her as a fellow African American. Where did she think she was, the club?

"Hey, Huey," She called to me as I rolled my eyes at her. I know she wasn't about to start with me yet again.

"Hey," I responded as she began giggling yet again, "Where is the meeting?"

"Wait," She lowered her voice to what I guess was supposed to be a sultry tone, "Don't you want to ask me something?"

"Oh yeah," I looked towards her face, "Are you a stripper on the side or something? Because, you really look like even more of one today."

Her face fell, and I smirked in turn. I spun around on my heel and headed to the elevator as she mentioned that they were on the fifth floor. Now, I felt a little better about work. Well, maybe.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

I love New York. It's filled with some of the most amazing, inspirational people on the planet. It's amazing how the different personalities mesh to create something beautiful, diverse. Here, dreams come true for many people. I love it here. Even the sun is shining. It's just such a lovely day. A lovely day that makes me smile like the lovely people on the lovely sidewalk.

"Hey!" A man's voice sounds from behind, "Get your shoes out of that dog's shit, dumbass!"

I look down in horror to note that he's correct, moving my feet so that they can get out of the dog's excrement. People are stopping to laugh and point. They even pull out their cameras and start taking pictures. I roll my eyes. As a matter of fact, forget what I just said about the "lovely" New York. Nothing is lovely about it.

"Dubois!" I heard a shrill voice come from the opposite direction, "Get out of that dog's poop!"

It was none other than my boss, Sheila Lancaster. I had been interning for her company for over a year. She was, in light terms, an asshole. But she did have one of the top fashion lines in the world, and she did have major success. It was just hard to remember that when she decided to complain about everything I did. And when I say everything, I do mean everything. Once, she even made me tint her windows because the sky wasn't blue enough for her.

"Alright," I grumbled as I stepped out of the poop and towards my boss.

"Stop!" She commanded with a screeching voice, "Take those two pairs of shoes off!"

I did as she said and took the two leather black shoes that she placed in my palms. Mrs. Lancaster took a match from her purse and lit my shoes on fire. I could only stare in shock before she dragged me away.

"And here we have the new in," Mrs. Lancaster explained as her dusty brown hair shook with the bobbing of her head as her models came in with her new designs on their shoulders, "Comes complete with a new set of fresh, spring colors that are sure to brighten even the most gloomy customers day!"

"Yes," The director, announced, "But it doesn't wow me, Sheila darling. Like you! You there! With the gorgeous dress!"

It was then that I noticed that everybody was looking at me.

"Me?" I managed to squawk out.

"Her?" Even Mrs. Lancaster seemed to have paused in a moment from shock, "But she's just an intern. I mean, there are tons of them better than her."

"But I'm talking to her, now," shot her a look as he spun around in his chair so that I could have a good look at him. He was about my color with a long head of hair, and glasses so polished that you could see your reflection in them. His jacket was definitely original. It had prints and colors around it that made it look hot, not homosexual. His hands were big and broad, and he wore a frown on his face that almost made me smile, "So you kind of move."

She did so as shot me his look instead, "So who designed that dress, honey?"

"Me?" I gulped as he shook his head at me. Mrs. Lancaster smirked in satisfaction, and even her models seemed to have quieted just to see what was going on.

"Well, are you asking me or telling me?" rose an eyebrow.

"She's just a girl," Mrs. Lancaster put an arm around my stiff shoulder, "She doesn't know what she wants yet. Give her just a few more years with her, and maybe she'll actually be able to stand on her own two feet."

That didn't make me feel any better. As a matter of fact it assisted in pissing me off further. How dare Mrs. Lancaster try to downgrade me. Not anymore, "Actually, I am a young lady with two feet that I can and will stand on, Mrs. Lancaster, and I designed it, Mr. Singe."

"Really?" looked me up and down with an amused expression on his face, "I am highly impressed, Miss Dubois. And it would be my pleasure if you would come and work with me. We are willing to pay you at least three hundred thousand dollars a year and fly you around the world, free of charge."

"What?" Mrs. Lancaster seemed to finally grasp what was happening as her age on her seemingly youthful face showed for a moment, "No, you are making a huge mistake. Listen to me. Listen!"

"Mrs. Lancaster take your seat," looked back at me, "Now, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

I considered this for a moment. No more Mrs. Lancaster bitching over my shoulder? No more jealous coworkers who hated me for my creativity and people who actually cared about my attempts at fashion? I didn't even hesitate in my answer, "Yes! Thank you so much, sir. I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't," He paused as he looked at Mrs. Lancaster, "You begin on Monday! Meeting adjourned."

As I walked down the hall, a hand stopped me. It was Mrs. Lancaster.

"You'll be sorry," She sneered at me like the wicked witch of the west, "You and I both know that you are far too incompetent to carry out such a task on your own. You can't handle the pressure. I know that you can't. You'll be crawling back to me sooner than you think. Jazmine, listen to me, sweetie. This is a tough business. You can't just diss me."

"But you can," I rolled my eyes at her, "Because that makes perfect sense. I can handle the pressure because I am perfectly capable of handling you. If I'm not mistaken, that makes me far past competent or incompetent for that matter. And nobody even says diss anymore. Goodbye, Mrs. Lancaster."

And with that, I turned on my heel and stepped over the dog shit rather than into it. I had better things to do than that.

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

"What took you so long, Freeman?" My boss, Mr. Gris asked me.

"Lila," I groaned as he let out a hearty laugh, "Why don't you fire her? She's really got some issues."

"Well, when she's not flirting, she actually does a fairly good job," Mr. Gris replied, "And besides, it's not like you guys are going to entertain it anyway."

I nodded. That sounded about right. All the detectives for the agency couldn't stand Lila. Even desperate men like Chris and Parker, who would approach any woman that moved, were turned off by Lila's approach to the whole process of dating.

"Well, okay," I looked up at Mr. Gris, "So the case."

Mr. Gris sighed, "You may want to drop this one, Freeman. It's complicated for you. This man's fiancé is somebody you know. She is actually somebody that you grew up with. Allegedly, you were very close to her according to the records on your file."

"Who? Cindy?" I shot him a look and then shrugged, "This is something I would actually expect for her to participate in anyway. She probably taught him how to be so brutal."

"Not her!" Mr. Gris slammed his fist on the desk as I looked at him with a bored expression, "Sorry. Her name is Jazmine Dubois. Ring any bells?"

And all of a sudden, every emotion that I had managed to lock away started to broil within my stomach, and I didn't like it. I didn't like it all.

"Freeman?" Mr. Gris sighed, "Look, I know how hard this must be for you, but we kind of need for you to go in undercover as her wedding planner."

That made my jaw drop. Mr. Gris had to be out of his mind, "Mr. Gris, if you don't mind me asking, have you lost your mind? I am not the kind of guy for planning weddings!"

"I mean if you want to drop it," Mr. Gris shrugged, "You can, but I wouldn't pass it up. This is big, and if you can keep your emotions out of the way, this can actually work out."

"Fine," I shrugged like I didn't care, "I'll do it, but no gay looking shirts or anything like that."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Mr. Gris grinned at me.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

"Baby," I shouted as Cairo smiled down at me, "Guess what? Guess what!"

"You won the lottery?" He grinned as he pulled me into his arms and smirked before pecking me on the lips, "What's up, bay?

"No!" I squealed in his ear, "Mr. Singe's line from SoHo? They decided to hire me!"

Cairo began hollering with me as we danced around the house like crazy, dancing and smiling like we weren't totally crazy. We glanced up at each other before rolling around on the floor, laughing.

"So what did Mancaster say?" Cairo got up from the couch only to redden again and laugh.

"She was all like 'Jazmine can't stand on her own two feet. She's just a girl! Listen! Listen to me!" We both fell over laughing as I mocked her motions, getting up before kissing him again over and over.

"I am so proud of you, baby!" He told me as his own face lit up for me, "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Cairo," I poked him in the chest, "We should celebrate."

His whole tone changed as he looked at me with a smirk on his face, "You mean?"

"I mean," I told him as I grabbed my water from behind me and splashed him with it, laughing at his facial expression. His brown eyes widened before he began chasing me around the house. I was so busy shrieking and laughing that I didn't even notice what was going on. The doorbell was ringing. I could hear the pounding of a door and a loud shriek outside, calling my name. I could not believe this. No, way did she do this.

"Jazmine!" I could hear her outside the door now, "You'd better open this damn door!"

"Cindy?" I rose my eyebrow, "What the hell?"

She was still pounding away, "Yes, now, open the door!"

I pulled open the door so that she could get in. She looked beautiful, really. Her blonde hair hung down her back with her black spiky heels and her purple dress. Her eyes even sparkled with a maturity that she hadn't always possessed over the years. She had athletic legs from her years of playing basketball, and she had recently been drafted in the WNBA. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes too that I had come to love.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as she sauntered past me, "I just told you about the engagement, and you just got drafted. Have you simply lost your mind?"

"Jazmine," She waved her hand at me with a small gesture and pushed me aside before flopping down to an agape Cairo on the couch, "We have work to do. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes at her as I patted Cairo on the back sympathetically, "Babe, are you okay?"

His smile returned as he burst out laughing, "Yeah, it's your friend here we should worried about! She can't even speak to me, but it's okay!"

"Hey, Cairo!" Cindy laughed at his pretend tears before giving him a huge hug, "I'm perfectly sane though. You guys can calm down, and that's real."

"So," I settled on Cairo's lap and ignored the pretend vomiting Cindy was doing, "What are you doing here again? I must have missed it or something."

"We have planning to do," Cindy said as she gave me a hard look, "After hearing about your fashion deal with Mr. Singe's line.."

"And how did you hear about that?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes again. She flipped her hair before winking at me.

"One of my many connections," She shrugged as she pulled me off of Cairo and wedged me between him and her, making a tight sandwich, "But that's not as important as what you have to start getting done."

"Cindy!" I hopped up from the couch and began pacing the room, acting like a madwoman of some sorts, "We have four months! What are you talking about?"

"Great weddings take great planning, and with your new job, you're going to have less time than you think," Cindy got up and caught my arm so that I would look at her, "And I've already started on one of the most important parts of the wedding, and yes, I'm paying for this before you ask."

"Well," I paused as I took a look at Cairo, "Um, kitchen?"

"Gladly," He smiled at me before moving me from Cindy's grasp, "Do you want anything, Cindy?"

"Nah," Cindy grinned at the both of us before pulling out some large sparkling bottle, "I have it covered, kids."

"Um," I nodded towards the kitchen, "Holler if you need anything!"

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

I'm normally against saying and doing a lot of things. Really, I'm not a hypocrite or anything like that. It's just that when they pulled out that fluffy purple shirt and expected me to wear it, they couldn't have expected anything good to come out of it. I mean, seriously. It's like asking for gay people to be attracted to you. It took a lot of persuasion –and fighting- to get me into this travesty in the first place. I hate this. As a matter of fact, I still hate this.

_1 hour earlier…_

"We have your outfit, Freeman," Mr. Gris announced to me as an audible chuckle was held in his voice, "It is as un-homo as un-homo can get."

"Well," I turned around to face him, "That's refreshing. So where is it?"

"Um," He pointed in a direction behind me before taking a few steps backward, "Right there?"

I turned around and came face to face with a purple shirt. It was cut down so that it exposed my chest, and it was cut off midpoint. I looked on in horror as all my other comrades, excuse me coworkers, snickered like kindergartners while my boss looked on awkwardly for some sort of reaction to the most homo shirt on the planet Earth. Plus, it had my name scrawled across the front of the chest part with flowers and lip outlines around it. They had even managed to put my name on the front of the damned thing. And the only thing that I could even dream of saying was…

"What the fuck is that?"

More howls of laughter erupted through the office as Bill, the big guy with the freckles and stained shirt gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey man," He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes, "You are most definitely going to get some free meals and numbers with that, man!"

"Wooh! Drinks here for my man, Freeman!" Another man, Shawn announced as he howled along with them, "I think he's going to need them."

"Now, now," Mr. Gris shot them all a dirty look, "There is no need for such behavior. After all, he's going to experience enough of that on the streets, the bar, and at the club with his new man friends."

Everybody howled into laughter as I got even angrier, taking out my lighter and preparing to torch the damned fabric so it would never touch my body. Soon, I felt a group of hands reach out and hold me back as I reached out for it. I would burn that shit. I would pour alcohol all over it so I would never have to suffer again.

"Whoa, man," Bill announced as he strained to hold me back, "Calm down."

"Why the hell do I have to wear this?" I held it up, "Can't I just wear a really tight black shirt or something?"

"Well," Mr. Gris rubbed his chin in thought, "Okay, but I think that one would really keep your cover from being blown."

"Do you want people to think I'm gay?" I raised my eyebrows at them all before they only fell onto the ground in response with laughter, "This is cruel and unusual punishment. This is a damn disgrace! Martin Luther King and Malcom X did not get killed for me to do this!"

"Freeman," Mr. Gris raised his hands in offense before walking up to me, "We just want Cairo to think that there's no way that he could lose you to Jazmine. And if you're gay, he can't think you stood a chance."

There it was again, that pain in my chest when he said that I didn't stand a chance. It wasn't that I cared or anything, but damn, didn't everybody have a chance. Anybody? Even me?

"Freeman," Mr. Gris snapped his fingers in my face so that I would listen to whatever he was saying, "Are you sure you're up for this. I mean, after the history you two had…"

"Freeman has a history with a woman?" Bill howled loudly, "And a beautiful one at that? Man, Freeman! No wonder you're so pissed all the time. I can't believe you hit that!"

"Whatever," I growled so that everybody looked up at me and backed off, "I don't care. I haven't even talked to her for about six years, and besides, she's getting married. That was years ago. I have no attachments to Jazmine, not anymore."

"Ouch, Freeman," Shawn looked up at me, "You sound really pissed. Are you-"

"Yes, I am," I looked up at them, "So when are they starting?"

Mr. Gris chuckled, "Right, now actually. Poor, Jazmine. Um, you do know Cindy McPhearson right?"

"Ohhh shit!" Gary yelled out. His muscles clenching together, "That white girl plays like a black Kobe Bryant, only better and without the attitude. Plus, she's sexy as hell! I'd tap that!"

"I'm sure you would," I grumbled as I walked out of the door.

"Wait, you knew her too?" Gary hollered as I passed him, "Hook a brother up with her, man! Oh man the things that I would-"

I slammed the door before he could finish. Gary Fisher and Cindy McPhearson together were not about to be a part of any thoughts in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

"Well," Cairo shrugged, "She is paying, and she does seem genuine, babe. I say go for it."

"I mean are you sure you don't want me to get rid of Cindy?" I grinned as I kissed him and sat on our countertop, "Because I can."

"No," He shot me that gorgeous smile that I fell in love with before grabbing my hand and kissing it, "You're mine for a while anyways, so I think I can share."

"Oh my god," I swooned, "What did I ever do to deserve a man like you?"

"Well-"

"Jazzy! Jazzy!" Cindy called at the top of her lungs as both Cairo and I took off from our kitchen only to see Cindy lounging on the couch with about fifty people in our living room.

"Cindy," I began as I took a deep breath, "What's going on?"

"We're interviewing wedding planners," Cindy gestured for me to sit, "Let's go."

_Twenty minutes, a fist fight, an argument and a bruise later..._

"I am Sekawaniqua," The woman told us. She ran a hand through her pink weave and smacked her gum like a cow with cud, "I like getting high, twerking, and having a partay! I can hook you up with whatever you need, gurl! Ohh, this house is nice! It looks all expensive and shit!"

"Next!" Cindy shouted as she waved her hand.

"I am Dark Rain," Some lady with goth makeup on and black hair with a pale face, "I like listening to the screams of young children and the smell of blood on the pavement. I think that fire is a great resource for all froms of torture. I think that any person has the ability to control the minds of the innocent with the right amount of evil. The dead are better off than we are. They don't have to see the stupid things that are happiness. They can leave in perfect peace with the darkness of demons."

"Um," I looked around as I shot him both Cindy and Cairo a look. Their mouths were hanging open before they saw my gaze and shouted, "Next!"

"I am Miss Penny," An elderly lady with a doily smiled at us, "I have three grandchildren, a dog, a cat…"

"Next!" Cairo yawned as the old lady hit him upside the head with her bag and called him numerous obscenities, "Ouch, lady! Watch it!"

"I am Latishapapa," A girl told us as she popped gum, "I am the most down bitch.."

"Wait," Cindy removed the black hair to reveal Sekawaniqua's pink har, "You've been here! Next!"

"Hello," A woman so gorgeous walked in that even I had to stare in awe. She had long hair, curves, and light skin to match her golden eyes. Her nails were done, and she was radiant with a smile that could attract flies. Her blue dress clung to her body but complimented her. I didn't like her already, "I'm Aubrey Danielle Washington, and I have many capabilities to serve as your wedding planner."

"Uh huh," Cindy narrowed her eyes, "With that tight ass dress on, I'm sure you do!"

"Right," She nodded before looking at Cairo and smiling like he was the only one there, "So anyways, I have worked with many many grooms,"

"Grooms?" Cindy and I exclaimed as we shot her a look, "What about the bride?"

"You must be his mother," Aubrey extended her hand towards me.

"Next!" I hollered, pushing her out of the door so quickly that she couldn't even respond.

"And I think that," The half dressed blonde woman gestured towards Cairo, "My experience as an ex- stripper would satisfy every man at the bachelor's party."

"Back up," I told the woman, with nothing on but a orange bra and panties. She instantly shot me a look as I said, "Next!"

"I think that I would be good becuz," The man was wearing a skirt and a long shirt. He also had on pink lipstick and stood up with his hands on his hips, "I love kids?"

"Hell naw!" Cairo rolled his eyes, "Next!"

And even I couldn't have anticipated who walked in with a tight black shirt and that same afro. I hadn't seen him in years, so maybe it wasn't him.

"Aw hell naw!" Cindy wrapped her arms around me, "What are you doing here?"

"Um," His voice had gotten deeper and more seductive. Oh, lord. Take me now, please, "I came to apply for the wedding planner job?"

"You're a wedding planner," Cindy repeated as though she hadn't heard him talk, "Oh my god! Huey, are you gay?"

"No!" Huey rolled his eyes, but all I could see was how much more mature he had grown. Especially physically, I smirked.

"Huey," Cairo rubbed his chin, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"I wouldn't strain myself," Cindy patted him on the shoulders, "You're the one getting married to Jazmine. That's all you need to worry about. Well, Jazmine, you okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged like my heart wasn't beating a million times a minute, "Come on, Huey. It's not like anybody we've interviewed is any better."

"Okay, I'm Huey Freeman," He shot both Cindy and I a look, "I don't lie. I don't steal. I'm harsh; I have a consistent history of pointing out what others don't want to say. I don't like people that much, but I'll do the best I can to do whatever you want. You guys should know that much about me."

"Yes!" Cairo whispered to me so that Huey wouldn't hear, "I think he's gay, so this is perfect."

"Hey!" I half laughed, "I wasn't jealous of those girls who came on to you tonight!"

"But you threw them out the door," Cairo pointed at the bruised woman looking at us through the windows.

"I also have mace," Huey shrugged.

"Hired!" Cindy, Cairo, and I all yelled. And that was that. That's basically the thing that would change my whole life forever and ever. I just didn't know it yet. I didn't know anything.

* * *

><p>Oh, hush! I'm still working on Hi, My Name is Trouble! Calm down! The next chapter will be up before the end of this week. Anyways, enjoy this in the meantime. I just want the chapter of my other story to be ahmazing! So hang on..I'll try to make it worth it. I promise!<p>

Anyways, I was not expecting you guys to love this one so much, but I'm glad that you do. So shoutouts to:

Sparks of Spirit, Paige1292, MissG2020, YoungKong313, UnAuterSexy, and danni273

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate you guys!

And yeah, thanks guys!

Review, review, and review! Love you guys! Really, I mean it! And that's all folks!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As hard as this is to believe, I don't own Boondocks…Shocker!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop." —H. L. Mencken<p>

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

Well, to state the obvious truth, this was actually really awkward.

Cindy was sitting on the couch shooting me death glares and clearing her throat. And Jazmine? Well, the fact that she was Jazmine alone made it a little hard to sit comfortably in awkward silence, which was why I was somewhat relieved that there were a few lingering wedding planners.

"Mane, my name is Se to the motherfucking kawaniqua!" The ghetto girl pounded on the door, "I want a redo, damn it!"

I rolled my eyes at the noise as I looked upstairs. It was a good idea to probably check out the rooms there, especially since there were distractions at the moment. All I needed was a good excuse.

"I have to use the restroom," I looked at the trio on the couch as I held my stomach, "Mexican food doesn't exactly sit well with me and all…"

"Upstairs," Cairo nodded as he looked up at the ceiling with a grimace, "Last door to your left."

I nodded as I hurriedly hopped up the stairs, "Thanks, man."

I made my way up the stairs before passing each room and looking for one, the bedroom. I glanced around the hallway and of course, right next to bathroom, was a huge bedroom covered in pictures of Jazmine and Cairo. I grimaced before stepping inside.

Jackpot.

Now, all I would have to do is find some evidence and get out of here. Then, the case will finally be closed, and everything can go back to normal.

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice sounded form behind me angrily. Great, Cindy had caught me before I could even begin to get any type of investigation done.

"Um," I shrugged as I sat down on the bed, "I honestly have no idea."

Cindy examined me as I took a good look at her. She had definitely become much more girly than the person I knew. Not only was she wearing black heels, she had also opted to put on a purple dress. Her hair hung down her back, and her blue eyes were even standing out thanks to the make-up. Even though I still didn't have feelings for her at all, I had to admit that she looked nice, for a white girl.

"No," She raised her blonde brow, "Why are you here? We haven't even seen or heard from you in seven years. Now, you want to decide to come back when Jazmine gets married? I'm not buying it."

"Cindy, come on," I rolled my eyes as she shot me a glare, "It is not like that. I need the money, and this was just something to help me get by. All of us don't have trust funds from their fathers to get by on, you know."

She jumped back at that. I could still hurt her, and I hadn't even seen her for more than two hours.

"Whatever," She waved a hand at me as she looked into my eyes, studying them, "What made you just loose contact with all of us? I mean I know that Mr. Freeman died and all but still. You could have called or something."

"I do call!" I retorted as I threw up my hands, "Well, Riley."

She laughed a little and looked at me with a toss of her hair and a hand on her hips.

"And when is the last time you talked to Riley?"

I placed a finger on my chin and rubbed it. Actually, when _was _the last time I talked to Riley?

"Um," I looked up at the ceiling, "Christmas."

She rolled her eyes at me and snorted.

"What?" I gave her a funny look, "It wasn't that long ago."

She tapped her heel, "It's almost May, Huey."

"I was," I scratched the stubble on my chin, "busy."

She shrugged before sitting next to me on the bed and looking at me.

"Look," She said as she softened her tone and fidgeted, "Jazmine is my best friend, and I just want her to be happy. I don't want you to come in here and just fuck up her life."

"I wasn't," I sighed as I buried my face in my hands, "I don't get why you would think that! I would never ever intentionally ruin Jazmine's life."

She looked at me with some sort of sympathetic gaze before putting her hand over mine in a comforting manner. I looked away as she did so, hating that I couldn't hate her for defending Jazmine. She was right after all. I did have a pretty nice habit of ruining Jazmine's life. Even when she was younger, I always picked at her until the tears would erupt. I was always hard on her, and I was always her protector until she moved away. Why should I be surprised that the minute I stopped interacting with her, some other guy filled my spot? And more importantly, why the hell should I care? It's not like it's my problem or anything.

"Huey?" Cindy looked at me, her eyes surprisingly a little damp, "I know that you don't think that you can't count on anyone for anything after the incident with Mr. Freeman."

"…."

"But," She took a deep breath, "You can. It's alright to miss him, and it's alright to open up and tell people how you feel."

"Yeah," I shook my head at her words, "So they can walk all over me. He was old, and he died. It wasn't like it was any big deal. People die every day."

She shook her head again, her blonde hair getting in her face as she did so.

"Still so heartless."

I nodded, acknowledging her words.

"True."

Then, there was silence. It was a little hard to talk to her, I guess. I had always spent more time hating her than I had getting to know her. Our friendship was based on a hatred that we never really meant but always understood. In a way, it was a hate-love sort of thing. I always cared about Cindy, as a friend, and we always bickered or whatever. But I did have to admit that if there was any person on Earth I knew I might be able to count on, it was her.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

I wondered what was taking them so long. It did not take long for people to use the restroom, and even if it did, it didn't take almost an hour to do all of that. Plus, Huey hates anything fattening, greasy, or filled with meat, so I'm pretty sure that he never ate Mexican food in the first place.

And Cindy disappeared not too long ago too. Actually, it's been about thirty minutes since I've seen her too, and as much as I appreciated the alone time with Cairo, I was honestly starting to wonder why Cindy and Huey both just left at the same exact time. Was something up with them?

Maybe it's wasn't just purely coincidental that both Huey and Cindy popped up at the same time, and Huey just so happened to be here. Maybe they planned it so that they could spend all their time together. It's possible. I mean Cindy could have seen Huey while she was playing basketball for the NBA, he could have somehow fallen for her, and they might have wanted to keep it a secret and all. I nod. That makes sense. I think it does, anyways.

The silence isn't even awkward between Cairo and I. Not that it's really silent. A lot of the wedding planners are a little upset that they didn't get the job; they decided to stay outside, and set stuff on fire?

"Babe," I looked over at Cairo with wide eyes, "Tell me they are not outside with torches!"

"Let me get the phone," He groaned as they started banging on the door, "These people are nuts!"

"My name be Say to the motherfucking can- neek- qua!" The ghetto girl screamed in the window as she swerved her neck in true ghetto form, "You better open this door! Mane, you missing out! I can get you some weave, my cousin Reshahyaya, she be a wedding singer! Bitch! I'm from the south side! You better open this goddamn door!"

I looked at Cairo, "I'll go get Huey's mace."

"That would be the smart thing to do."

I hopped up the stairs, immediately noting the sounds of voices. I didn't really have a problem with the fact that Huey and Cindy were talking, but I did have a problem with where they were talking- in me and Cairo's bedroom. Seriously, what the hell was going on? I swung open the door with a deep frown on my face.

"What are you guys doing?" I folded my arms across my chest before I realized that Cindy and Huey hadn't been doing anything at all. Cindy was halfway across the room, glaring at Huey. Huey was rolling his eyes at the thought of even being near Cindy in that way, and I was blushing from embarrassment. We all stood there for a moment, rubbing our arms awkwardly before Cindy looked at me, then, at Huey, her voice hard.

"Nothing," She shrugged as she smiled at me, "Just talking to Huey, making sure we still have that understanding."

Ah, the understanding. I remembered that from our younger days too. Cindy and Huey always made sure that they had that much, especially when they were fighting- and that was all the time. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well," Cindy shrugged effortlessly, "I'm going back downstairs. My business here is done."

I smiled at her before shaking my head, playfully swatting her, "Be good!"

She laughed at me as she grabbed the glass bottle filled with a brownish liquid before smirking, "I'm always well behaved."

"Right," I grinned at her, "Because you and Caesar always behave."

Huey started choking as Cindy and I exchanged a look.

"What?" Huey was all of a sudden interested instead of bored, "When did you and Caesar end up together? What happened to Riley?"

Cindy rolled her eyes at Huey, giving him a look.

"People change, Huey. I thought you of all people would be happy that Riley and I were broken up. Besides, he's the one who did it. I don't know why you're so shocked. We haven't been together for about three years."

He coughed again as he fell over on the bed.

Cindy patted him on the back before walking out of the room, "You should really have more than one word conversations with your brother. You might know a little more."

He looked at me as I looked away nervously, "You knew about this?"

I rolled my eyes at him and moved my own shoulders upward, "You're the only one who didn't."

He looked down at the bed again, "Oh."

I looked at him. He was definitely older. He looked the same but his body had altered a little, become a little less boyish. His muscles were tensing through the tight shirt he had on. He had also grown a goatee. I had to admit that it was kind of nice on him, though, but then again, everything did. Why did this have to be so awkward?

"So," I mustered enough courage to ask the question that I had been thinking since I saw him, "What are you doing?"

"Um," He glanced over at me and wrinkled his nose, "I don't know?"

I rolled my eyes at his answer before rewording my question, "No, I mean why are you here in New York, as a wedding planner?"

He sat up at that note. For a moment, he looked almost ten again. I frowned. Ten year old Huey had been angry, mean, nothing at all like the somewhat less robotic version of him that I had come to love. Now, it seemed like he had reverted back to that cold form of himself that I had warmed up over the years. I immediately felt a little guilty. It's not like I tried to call him when he pushed me away, but it's not like he ever did that either. Maybe, we were both guilty.

"Things happened," His voice lowered an octave, "I needed the money, okay? It's not a big deal."

I looked down before opening my mouth, "Don't take this the wrong way."

He made a face as I spoke the words, "I probably will."

"But are you gay?"

"No," He groaned as he stood up all of a sudden, "Why would you even think that?"

I looked at the back of his shirt, "Maybe because the back of your super tight shirt has pink flowers with Hueylicious on it? Seriously, is that why you're so upset about Caesar and Cindy? Do you like him or something? Because, if you're gay, I'm behind you. There is no reason to-"

"Jazmine!" He shouted, causing me to jump, "I am not gay."

I rolled my eyes. It was clear that he was but whatever. I had enough on my plate.

"So why did you just stop talking to all of us?" I prodded a little, "You just left and lost all our numbers?"

He looked at me in the eyes, "Stop trying to figure out what happened. It's not important."

"I just," I looked away from him, the tears threatening to fall were sucked back in, "I want to understand the logic."

"You're getting married," He rolled his eyes and snorted, "There is no logic."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So! I don't get what that has to do with you just dropping all your friends like we're nobody! We were worried, Huey. I was worried."

"I'm fine," Huey narrowed his own eyes, "I've always been fine. You know that."

I lowered my head before lifting it, ready to drop the subject, "Whatever, I'm through."

"Good," Huey laid back on the bed as we both stared at the ceiling fan, watching it spin.

"Great," I rolled my own two eyes before doing the same.

"Shouldn't you get back downstairs," Huey's voice was quiet but audible as he spoke the words, "I'm sure your fiancé is getting worried."

"I've only been up here for a little while," I told him evenly, "He'll be fine."

"I don't know," Huey said in a warning tone, like he knew everything that would happen, "I mean if I were your fiancé, and some other guy was in our bedroom. I would have an issue with it."

Wow, maybe he was right. The bedroom was a significant piece of land in the household. It was sacred, and I had allowed some other guy inside of it. I felt like Eve in the Garden of Eden. Intuition was trying to I thought about this for a moment before waving it away, "Cairo is not you."

He laughed, surprisingly, "You and I agree on that much."

"What," A gruff voice sounded from behind me as I turned to face Cairo, who clearly wasn't too fond of the scene in front of him, "is going on?"

We looked up at him, but Huey was the first to answer him, "Talking, unfortunately. How do you deal?"

Cairo looked at me as his anger faded, "Hey, you can always pretend that you're listening."

"You pretend that you listen to me?"

"Yes!" Huey smirked at me, "All the time, I bet."

"Babe," Cairo looked at me with a fake smile on his face, "I do listen to you."

"Right," I looked at Huey as he blinked, "Can I use the mace?"

Huey walked downstairs, "Nah, I've got this."

As soon as Huey was out of earshot, Cairo started questioning me.

"What was that all about?" He asked me as he slammed his palm against the door as his eyes darkened again.

"We were just talking," I sat on the bed, "I don't see what the big deal is."

He frowned as he looked at me, "It is a big deal. It's a very big deal. You had another guy in our bedroom, and that's not even what bothers me! Jazmine, are you still in love with him or something?"

"Why would you think that?" I asked him as I stood up abruptly, tugging the ends of my dress downwards, "I'm marrying you! Huey and I grew up together."

"Really," Cairo looked at me, "Care to explain the fact that you used to love him?"

I was going to kill Cindy.

"I was seventeen, Cairo," I whispered so that Huey and Cindy wouldn't hear, "I barely knew what love was. It meant nothing to me, Cairo."

He studied my face, "Why don't I believe that?"

I threw up my own two hands, "I don't know! I love you. You're the only one who's sitting here overreacting and acting jealous or whatever! I don't understand why you're being so goddamn sensitive about this!"

I was starting to cry just as he pulled me into his arms, "I'm sorry, Jazmine. It's just that I'm so scared of losing you to any guy, even a gay one. The thought of you not loving me scares me, a lot."

I nodded, not being able to say much else, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been in here with him."

Cairo looked at me and sighed, "No, it's my fault. He's your friend, and you haven't seen him in a long time. Cindy told me about how his Granddad died and all. I shouldn't have overreacted. I know you're a great friend. You were probably just concerned. It's okay."

"Well," I looked up at him with a small smile on my face, "Does this mean that we should make up?"

He started smiling then, pulling me even closer, "And how do we do that, Miss Dubois?"

"Well," I gave him an innocent look, "I was hoping that my teacher would kind of walk me through it."

"I think you should take a nap," He winked at me, "without clothes."

I gasped mockingly, "That's so naughty!"

"Shhh!" Cairo grinned at me while I laughed at his silly behavior, "I'm not telling anybody."

I smiled before kissing his lips, "Uh-huh."

"Jazmine, Cairo!" Cindy called from downstairs, "The punk ass police force is finally here."

"Man!" I rolled my eyes, "I swear!"

"It's alright, baby!" Cairo grinned at me, "After we get married, I'm all yours."

"Yeah," I looked downstairs, "if we ever get there."

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

I had finally returned from Cairo Washington's house with little evidence. Unfortunately, the police decided to question us about the identities of two of the alleged wedding planners. Two of them were notorious criminals, known for prostitution and high risk robberies. By the time I was finished answering all of their question, it was about three o'clock in the morning, and I had until five o'clock to get a little rest. I sighed. Being a detective at the moment sucked ass.

"Hey," A guy with pink heart and a feminine walk waved at me, "Love that shirt. Call me."

I would kill Mr. Gris at work tomorrow, but for now, I would at least get a little sleep. I walked towards the apartment, slightly aware of the owner singing his heart out with Celine Dion in Spanish.

"Cada noche en mis sueñ te veo, te sientoAsi es que yo se que tu seguiras!" The Mr. Sanchez sang his heart out as I rolled my eyes. He was off pitch, and he just sucked.

I ignored him as I took my set of keys and climbed up the stairs. My blue door awaited me, and I sighed as I took out my key before pushing it open, my eyebrow raised. This is where I was staying? I frowned again as I looked at the place. There was Chinese food everywhere, junk thrown around like Riley's half of the old room, and music playing- good music. As a matter of fact, the music was making up for the fact that the entire apartment was a complete mess. But who in the hell was I sharing a room with?

"You must be Huey," A boy with slanted eyes and a black headphones set emerged from a door, "I'm Hiro. Hiro Otonomo."

"So," I looked at him, "Japenese, Viatnemese, Chinese, Asian…"

"Japenese," He rolled his eyes at me, "I wasn't born there though, so it isn't my native homeland."

I nodded. That made sense, seeing as though he was playing Nina Simone at the moment. I looked around at the room. Hiro was clearly into music. There were records everywhere I looked, along with an old booth made for gigs at a party. A Japanese DJ? Well, I was in New York. I might as well take comfort in the fact that some people actually know what good music is.

"Well," I gestured towards all the equipment around the room, "I take it that you're a DJ."

Hiro laughed goodnaturedly, "No, I'm an exotic stripper like you are."

"What?" I felt really queasy all of a sudden, "You're a what?"

"Calm down man," Hiro laughed before handing me a cup of water, "I'm not an exotic stripper. I'm a detective for Mr. Gris. He put me here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He pulled out a shiny badge and a certificate, "Cross my heart and hope to listen to Miley Cyrus."

I laughed, "Your funeral, man."

"You know," Hiro propped his feet up as I walked towards my own room with a scowl on my face, "I heard you were psycho, but I think you might be alright."

"Thanks," I slammed the door shut before opening it again and stepping out into the narrow hallway, "Wait, where is my room?"

"Across the hall!" He chuckled as I opened it and then wrinkled my nose. It would have been ten year old Jazmine's dream room. It was not only pink but covered in ponies of different pastel colors, seemingly flying around the room. I groaned as I noticed the room had my name written all over it, in pink and purple letters. I wanted to throw up.

"How are you liking your new room?" Hiro laughed.

"Good night!" I yelled out as I turned out the lights. Nothing in the world can be worst than this, except maybe being locked in a room with Gangstalicious.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

The only thing I could think about was everything, and that was bad, considering it was about three o'clock in the morning. I definitely loved Cairo. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind about that, but I also fell for Huey. I know that fatal attractions are just that- fatal, but there's not denying that I'm still having so many feelings for him that I just can't seem to understand them.

I want to get over it. Cairo doesn't deserve this. He is a good man, a loving man, and any girl would be very lucky to have him. The way he treats me is phenomenal, but does it matter when the feelings I have outweigh the logical way of thinking?

I doubt it.

My best move is to stay with Cairo. Huey and I will never, ever work out. We can just be friends, and I can live happily ever after with Cairo because that's how it's meant to be. I should have known better then, thinking that by some miracle I could just make Huey love me. It wasn't bound to happen. It wasn't written in the stars. We were only destined to end, and I had already moved forward.

"Hey," A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, Cindy," I lifted my head from the couch and scooted over, "What's up?"

"He didn't put you on the couch did you," Cindy looked worried.

"No, Cindy," I gave her a small smile, "I was thinking about some things was all."

"Huey?"

"No."

Cindy shot me a knowing look.

"Yes."

"I mean," Cindy sighed as she sat back down on the couch, "That was years ago. You don't feel that way anymore."

I shrugged as I looked at her, "I just think that he's gorgeous. Is that wrong? I mean am I being unfaithful to Cairo by thinking about another man in that way?"

"It's like when our parents used to dream about Halle Berry and Denzel Washington," Cindy smiled dreamily, "They just wanted them, but they wouldn't just leave them for another person. They knew where they heart belonged."

That made a little sense, "Okay, so what do you think I should do?"

"I can't really," Cindy looked at me, "You should know what you want to do. I can't stop you from making your own decisions, Jazmine, but either way it goes, you're going to have to face the consequences of your actions."

"Great," I sighed as I looked out of the big window next to me, "Life just got ten times harder."

Cindy frowned as we sat there, "Do you still love him?"

"I don't think I do," I shrugged, "I don't think I ever did. I mean I liked him a lot, but I'm not sure if I ever really experienced love with him."

"Are you sure you weren't just running from love?" Cindy looked at me as I shot her a glance.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours!" She shouted as she threw up her hands, "I just want you to be happy, not freaking out at your wedding because you have feelings for some other guy!"

"Things are so complicated, Cindy" I buried my face in my hands, "I hate that I feel this way. I'm could be starting a family soon. What if I ruin it like my parents did?"

"Jazmine," Cindy put an arm around my shoulder, "You're not like them. You'll do fine. You always do."

"But we were kids then," I let out a breath, "That was a long time ago. It's not like the old days, when I could just count on everybody else. I'm almost an adult now. I have to act independently."

"You're not alone," Cindy shook her head before pressing her lips together, "I'm here for you. You know that."

But she shouldn't have to be all the time.

"I know that, Cindy," I pulled away from her, "But I can't keep doing this to you all the time."

"Well," Cindy looked at me, "Who do you want to choose?"

"Cairo."

"Why?"

I looked down at the swirly print on the couch, the reds and greens and oranges playing together.

"He's more stable, more-"

"Predictable, less likely to leave you."

"That's not what I said."

Cindy smiled before leaning back and grinning, "I don't think you have to."

I leaned back on the other side of the couch, "I don't think so either."

"Is this what you want?" Cindy asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Cairo is what I want. Huey is just a little crush, nothing big."

Cindy looked skeptical, but I wasn't going to say anything more about it.

She snorted and rolled over. I guess she was on mute too, or maybe she was tired of talking and not being heard. Too bad I really wanted to listen to her for once.

I rolled over to get some rest. I had quite a few restraining orders to fill out in the morning, and I didn't feel like climbing up the stairs to do it. I just wanted some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

"Beep!"

"What the hell?" I rolled out of bed just in time to see the alarm clock hop off the dresser and neigh like a true pony. Didn't I just get in the bed?

I sighed as I got ready for work. Nothing was worth this case, but I knew that after this case, I could open my own private firm and use the information I uncovered to work as a true revolutionary. Most times, I hated the undercover positions gave me, but this took the cake. I couldn't wait for work.

_2 hours and a flirting secretary later…_

"What in the hell, ?" I looked at him as he laughed.

"I see Jazmine took note of the arrangement s with the shirt," He frowned, "You still love her."

"What?" I jumped back from him, appalled, "No! I don't."

"I think you are," He nodded before settling in a big chair," It's okay. She is a beautiful and incredible woman. It's easy to see why you would fall for a woman like you."

He actually sounded like he was the one who had a crush on her, not me.

"And my room!" I threw up my hands, "Why is that filled with ponies?"

"Some family used to live there and they had a little girl," Mr. Gris shrugged, "Detective Otonomo got their first."

I sighed before taking a seat.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Mr. Gris leaned forward in his seat, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I've handle much worst," I leaned forward in my seat, turning to face his gaze, "I don't think this would stop me."

Mr. Gris nodded before speaking, his words surprisingly comforting.

"You can do it, kid," He nodded before getting up, "You've got the drive, the power, the charisma even. You are a piece of work, Freeman, and I know that you can do this. Between me and you, you are one of the best. I believe you can handle this."

"Um," I grimaced, "Thank you?"

He smiled at me, "No problem."

And with that he was gone.

Jazmine would not be a distraction. I would do whatever I had to do to make sure that she wasn't. No, it wouldn't be easy, but it definitely would be hard if I just sat there and let myself worry to death or something because she was in front of me. The only thing I had to focus on was this case. As soon as it was over, I would never have to deal with anyone from the past ever again. But something deep down tugged me. It was probably warning me that I was wrong. But I was probably too stubborn to listen to it anyways.

To be honest, things would have gone a lot smoother if I had.

* * *

><p>Chapter two!<p>

Sorry it took so long! I accidentally deleted this and had to rewrite it!

Shoutouts to:

Paige1292, MissG2020, MzMinni3, ShellieB, Youngkong313, inadey, and Cruella De'Chelle.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You and all you other pronouns out there know that I don't own this. I would also like to say that MzMinni3 inspired this. Enjoy!<br>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course there's no reason for it, it's just our policy." – Anonymous<em>

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

"Beep!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

I sighed as I rubbed my behind and looked at the time. It was actually four a.m., which was good. That meant that I would actually get to my first day of work on time. I had finally figured out that even though I had to be at work at seven o'clock, I still had to beat all the traffic. Unfortunately, the city that never slept also had traffic that never calmed down, so this was basically my morning routine.

"Beep!"

"Damn," Cindy grumbled from above me, "Turn that damn cell phone off! I'm trying to sleep!"

This was part of the reason that Cindy and I were best friends. We both understood the value of sleeping very late. Too bad I couldn't do it today.

"Sorry," I answered her quite quickly as I lifted from the hardwood floor and took my phone out of my pocket before turning it off, but she had already gone back to sleep. I slipped into the room with Cairo, who was gone already. I knew that he was out again for work like me, so I smiled at the made-up bed and walked over to the drawers before pulling out a khaki skirt and my baby blue collared shirt.

I opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it run down my body before drying myself and putting on my clothes. I grabbed my pair of heels and walked out of the door, ready to start the day at work with Mr. Singe.

"Call me if you need anything, Cindy," I told her.

"Shut the fuck up!" She hollered while I attempted not to laugh as she sat up, her hair a mess, "Damn, I'm trying to sleep! That's the only thing I need!"

"Fine," I opened the door and walked out of it, leaving Cindy to stare blankly into space. Then, I caught a taxi to Singe Fashion Works. I had a feeling that I would have a great day.

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

I could not believe them.

I could take a lot of things. I could fight with Stinkmeaner. I could talk to ghosts about things and not be afraid. I could be followed by White Shadow and still be sane. I could actually go back to the days of sitting in class with Cindy McPhearson and her annoying chatter before I could go through this.

And that's saying something. Trust me.

They were straightening my afro, so I was definitely pissed off. If people didn't think I was gay then, they'll think I'm gay now. The man, Elliot, straightening my hair isn't making it any better. He's switching his hips around from left to right and asking me for my number. And to make matters worst, all the other men in here are staring at me shaking their heads.

"You're still in the closet huh?" Elliot swerved his neck as I kept telling him that I wasn't interested in any type of relationship with him, "That's fine with me. Damn, I won't tell."

"I am not," I hopped back at the feeling of a warm itchy thing on my back, only to realize that it was my hair. Great, just great, "gay, homosexual, or bisexual."

The woman looked at me and shook her head before talking to her own female friend about men and their issues. She was rolling her eyes at me and everything, and what's worse is that she was all wrong too, "Uh huh. All the good men are taken because they don't think us women are good enough for them, girl."

She was big too. She had long dirt brown hair, falling down her back, and brown eyes. Her skin was dark, her dark purple nails were long; and her face was in a heart shape. You could tell by the way that she looked enviously at the lighter women in the salon that she wished that she had a different complexion. And you could note from her excessive talking that she always let too much slip out. Well, I can realize that. Her client clearly doesn't. She's sitting in the chair telling her everything.

"And then the other ones don't want me because they think that I'm too big for them, or I'm not good enough for them," She swerved her neck as she took out a curling iron, "I mean who are they supposed to be? And one had the nerve to tell me I don't have enough aspirations or self confidence."

"Uh-huh, girl!" The woman in the chair nodded her head, "You don't deserve to be treated that way. They should love you for all of you, curves and all!"

"That's right, girl!" Another woman called out, "Preach my sister!"

"And then, they always have an excuse," She rolled her brown eyes as she put the curler back on the heater and pushed a strand of hair out of her client's eyes, "I'm too busy. I have a job, so I can't take off every other week to spend time with you. I can't commit. What about me? Why can't I have a brother with a six figure job? Why can't he have that sexy body? Like Tank or Dwight Howard or Derek Fisher? Huh? "

"You read my mind girl! We deserve it!"

"And when you get married," One of the women got up, "It's even worst. They want you to do everything for them. Cook, clean, take care of the kids? What about me?"

"Girl, men want it all," the beautician shrugged, "What about me? What about my time? I just don't understand why I'm single. I mean dang! They can't handle all this woman?"

I snorted, causing the angry black women in the salon to turn their heads towards my own direction. They all stormed towards me as my stylist snorted and laughed while another strand of my hair hit my back again.

"What did you snort for?" The beautician pointed at me while the other woman in the room crowded around me.

"Well," I narrowed my own eyes at her, "I mean you said that you don't understand why you're single ,and let's not even talk about your unrealistic approach to the man you want."

"Boy," Elliot chuckled before shaking his head and turning the other way, "You've really done it now."

The beautician looked at me and clicked her tongue. Her hand was on her hip as she glared at me, "And? I don't. I'm a good woman. Why can't I have a man with a nice physique and six figures?"

"More like a good complainer," I rolled my eyes, "I mean let's be real for a second. Do you spend more time with men or with these ladies at the beauty shop gossiping about their problems? And do you have a sexy body, yourself? What is your salary?"

"I'm not gossiping about them," The woman folded her arms, "And I look great for my age. I'm not gossiping about men. No I am-"

"Whining about them?" I raised an eyebrow, "And it's clear that you're self esteem is low."

"What would make you think that?" The beautician looked mortified as the woman grew angrier.

"Girl, I know you are not about to go down like that."

"Harsh ass nigga"

"You want me to take care of this?"

"I mean," I shot her a look, "Why do you think men don't want you?"

"Because I'm bigger than the average woman," She sucked her lip in a little and bit it, "I'm clingy. I have a few jealousy issues."

"Right," I said as I nodded,"Insecure about your weight. You want to be all up on him on the first date when you don't really know him. And the second you finally find some decent guy, you get jealous when he talks to somebody else. Were you cheated on?"

"No!"

"Abused as a kid?"

"No!"

"Called names as a kid?"

"I was not fat, then! I was skinny! It's my damn metabolism."

"Um, father?"

The room grew silent again as the woman began their instigating once again.

"Oh no he didn't!"

"Girl, I know you ain't gone take that!"

"Do you want me to hit him? Because I will!"

"He left a long time ago," The woman's voice sounded familiar. Huey hadn't even realized that Elliot had finished his hair as he sat there listening, "I haven't seen him since."

"Exactly."

"Grrr!" The woman lunged at me, but I was shocked as the other women in the beauty shop held her back.

"No, stop!"

"Girl, calm down. Men are always doing this to women."

"Do you want to be like Luna, Nicole?"

Huey's eyebrows rose, "Luna?"

"My best friend," Nicole frowned as she gestured to the photo of her friend with wolves surrounding her on the desk, "She and I did everything together. This old man named Robert Freeman! He hurt her! He made her kill himself."

"He made her?"

"Well," Nicole rubbed her fingers together, "He definitely drove her to it! And I swore that I would kill any man who ever hurt me again! For Luna."

"Isn't that," I winced as Elliot ran out of the salon, "Crazy?"

Nicole's eye twitched as she waved her hand in the air. Her eye was twitching. She was stamping her feet, and she was angry. She really did look crazy, and people were getting afraid and interested all at once, wondering what she was going to do, "Crazy? Crazy? Oh, you think I'm crazy? You think I'm mentally unstable?"

"Eh," I shrugged before taking out a 50 and leaving it on Elliot's work station. He lifted from the chair, walked past the shocked women, and towards the clear doors. The woman all stood clad in either aprons or rollers and random clothes on, staring at the pink walls. He looked back at them before opening the door, "Yes."

As the door closed, the woman all sat back down. Nicole went back to doing hair. Elliot calmly walked back into the salon, and all the woman began their normal chatter again.

"He's cute," One of the woman noted, "harsh and rude as hell. Kinda uppity. But he's sexy!"

"He's gay!"

Elliot laughed before winking, "Perfect."

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

I looked at the building in awe. Sure, I had passed the building like a thousand times in my life before, but now, I was working here as an employee. It was so elegant. Not only was the building gold; it had Singe written down the building in a vertical arrangement with letters. Plus, there were models outside hanging from the building and striking poses from his latest collections. Fascinated tourists began to take pictures.

"I wish that I worked here!" One gushed as I finally snapped out of my train and walked towards the double doors, "She's so lucky!"

The doors opened as I walked through, and everybody turned to look at me. I felt awkward. I didn't know any of them, and I could tell just by their annoyed glances that I was definitely going to be a loner for a little while. They were clearly a tight knit bunch. I didn't understand why they were so angry with me. What had I done to make them irritated? I just got here.

"Fake ass Mariah," One of the women rolled her eyes as she threw a braid over her shoulders, narrowing her own eyes at me.

Another woman just scoffed and rolled her eyes at me before walking away, muttering something about the nerve of women these days.

"Look," The woman with the braids turned to me, "It's clear that is married. He doesn't want anything to do with you, stalker. Now, if you have an issue with that, I'm sure I can call security again."

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow, " hired me to work here. I just met him a week ago. I haven't been stalking him!"

The woman got angrier as she stepped closer to me, "Look, I don't want to resort to violence here, but I will. Get out. I know he hired you as a whore but-"

"As a whore!" I shouted, agape, "No, no, no! I work here as a designer. My name is Jazmine Dubois. I'm the new fashion assistant."

"Right," The woman with the braids snorted as she looked at me,"Like I'm really going to believe that."

I was just about to argue that she should believe me before another woman, the secretary, looked at her, "Arielle, have you seen Jazmine Dubois? She looks a little like that woman, Christal, but she should be allowed inside."

"Um," The woman sighed stubbornly as she looked at me. Her braids clinging to her glowing skin. I had to admit that she was pretty, "Fine. Welcome, Jazmine Carey."

"It's Dubois."

"Whatever," Arielle shrugged as she gestured to the office ahead of her. I frowned as I stood there for a moment. What in the world just happened?

"Are you coming or not?"

I nodded before following after her. The secretary shook her head as the phone rang, not that I was paying much attention. The inside of the building was way more astonishing than the outside. Everybody inside looked fabulous, and suddenly, I felt very self conscious about myself. It was like high school, only worse. You couldn't really convince yourself that these girls' looks would fade away. They were all beautiful, like models. No wonder Mr. Singe's company was so productive and notorious. And I was just a plain looking newbie, great.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm coming."

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

My hair was in a fucking ponytail. And it was long. I hate Mr. Gris. I hate being a detective, and I hate New York City. Again, I blame Bush.

I walked into the apartment and noted that Hiro was still there, but he was so busy listening to De La Soul that he didn't even hear half of the words coming out of my mouth.

_Hey how ya doing? Sorry, I can't get through to you._

"Hiro!" I exclaimed, watching as he snapped out of it. His black hair actually sticking up a little as he looked up at me before pointing and laughing.

"Oh my god," Hiro was grinning from ear to ear, "Look at your hair. It's in a fucking ponytail. Dude, you kind of look like a girl!"

I frowned at him before slamming the door to my room, only to realize that there were unicorns everywhere. God, I hated it here. Seriously, a six figure salary for these in depth investigations with this company isn't enough. Becoming gay? It wasn't that serious.

I mean couldn't I be a baker or something. Could I be an ice cream man? I could have even pretended to be a caterer, but no, I had to do this instead. And on top of all that, Hiro had walked into my room trying to apologize and started laughing hysterically before falling onto one of the giant stuffed unicorns in the room.

"Oh my god," Hiro howled as I glared at him howling on the blue unicorn, "You really look like a girl surrounded by all these damn unicorns! A mean, boyish girl! You are so ugly!"

I frowned before throwing one of the unicorns across the room, but not before it went, "I love you too!"

"Whoa," Hiro laughed again, "Don't say that, man. I mean I like women and all, but you're just not my type."

I could just imagine Riley saying pause. I hadn't even talked to him in a while. And I hadn't seen him since his graduation about three years ago. I wondered if he even looked the same. I wondered if he was up to his old tricks. I wouldn't ever say this aloud, but I missed him.

"Damn," Hiro laughed, "That's fucked up!"

Especially right now.

"Get out, Hiro!"

"Why?" He was still on the ground," It's not my fault you're a girl."

I clenched my jaw before glaring down at him. Hiro stopped almost immediately and straightened himself. I frowned again before lifting him from his spot and throwing him outside of the off white doorframe.

"I thought we were friends?" Hiro looked up at me as he rubbed his arm that collided with the apartment's hardwood floor.

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "We're clearly not. Good music doesn't change that. And clean up that mess! All these Chinese takeout boxes have to go!"

"You sure nag like a woman."

"What?" I narrowed my eyes at Hiro who was talking under his breath.

"Nothing," He sighed as he got a trash bag and smirked to himself, "Nothing at all."

I glared at him again, "I really don't like you."

He smiled again before whistling, "Sure you don't."

"I don't."

"Whatever," Hiro opened the door before leaving me alone, "Maybe you should live a little more. Just saying."

He slammed the door before I could even get the last word.

* * *

><p><em>Jazmine<em>

After Arielle left, I realized that I all alone. I sat in the huge office and looked at the fabric. Today was supposed to be the greatest accomplishment of my life, but it wasn't. Arielle hated me. Half of the people here were beautiful and catty, and I had nobody to talk to. Even though Cindy was at my apartment, I felt alone. The only thing that was making me sane was the contours of the colorful fabric around me, begging me to create something, anything with it.

The door opened quickly as I turned around to face whoever was behind me. The girl was gorgeous, of course. She had long black hair that hit her shoulders with brown hair, and she wreaked of fabuousness. I wondered where I had seen her before when it hit me. She was one of the famous designers that worked with Singe as a model. I freaked.

"You're Tasha! Tasha Fight!"

She sighed before laughing a little, "Yeah, that would be me!"

"Wow," I sighed before laughing, "It's my first day. I'm new at this."

She laughed again in a more awkward manner before narrowing her eyes, "Um, how did you get in here?"

"Arielle brought me in here," I explained to the model who sighed deeply as her light skin reddened in fury. I backed away timidly before continuing, "She told that this was my new office."

"Where the hell did she go?" The model spoke sharply as I pointed towards the door and gestured to the left. Tasha stormed out of the door before coming back and stating, "And stay right here!"

I nodded before I heard Arielle grumbling and the click of heels.

"What the hell is she doing in my office?"

"I thought it would be a funny joke!" Arielle howled, "It's not my fault the girl is so gullible!"

"You were supposed to be helping her find her own office, so you prank her by putting her in mine?"

Wow, I was in Tasha Fight's office. I was seriously thinking about snapping a few pictures, but I thought better of it. From the sound of it, I was in enough hot water as it was.

"Um," Arielle paused for a minute before sticking her head in the door, rolling her eyes, and closing it behind her, "Yes, it was funny."

"It was unprofessional!"

"Whatever, Tasha," Arielle said as I heard the muffled tones come through the door, "Like you never pranked somebody in high school!"

"We aren't in high school anymore!"

"Well," Arielle finally broke down. Her voice was getting so low that I was actually crouched down on the door, "Fine but I still don't like her fake Mariah Carey ass."

"Somehow, I'm sure that feeling is mutual," The model scoffed before Arielle flung the door open, making me fly back against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Tasha asked me before shooting Arielle a dirty look.

"She shouldn't be standing there," She shrugged as she looked down at me with a smirk, "or eavesdropping for that matter, fake ass Mariah Carey."

I swear if she called me that one more time, I would show her what this damn fake ass Mariah Carey was going to do. Why was she snapping at me like a little girl? I hadn't done anything to her.

Tasha looked between us and smiled before waving her hand at Arielle, "Go get the girl some ice."

"She's not handicapped," Arielle snorted before rolling her eyes, "why can't she get herself?"

"Well you aren't handicapped," Tasha looked at her before rolling her own eyes, "and you aren't exactly the nicest person to be around either, knocking people down and calling them names."

"But," She frowned again before pointing at me, "She-"

"I don't want to hear that," Tasha told her as her black hair shook, "Go get the damn ice."

"Whatever," Arielle stormed out of the office as Tasha took a look at me and sighed.

"It's your first day, so I guess I'll help you out."

I raised an eyebrow at her but listened anyways while I touched the side of my face. Ouch, it was bruised.

"Look," Tasha pulled down her crème dress, "The people that work here are not to be trusted. They have one thing on their mind, sometimes two, but none of them will ever involve your own best interests. Got that?"

I nodded again.

"You're a sweet girl," Tasha smiled before frowning darkly, "but sometimes, girls like you can't survive in this industry."

Girls like me? What the hell? Who the hell did these assholes think they were?

"Don't take it that way," Tasha must have noted my face, "It's just that they see nice girls and try to take advantage. Don't set yourself up because these women can get catty."

I nodded. That made sense, but I wasn't going to let her on to anything. For all I know, I can't trust her either, "Thanks for the advice."

She smiled, "No problem."

We sat there for a moment until a bag of ice came hurtling my way. I caught it before shooting a glare at Arielle, "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure," She smiled.

Tasha cleared her throat as both of us turned around, "Well, I have work to do, so it was nice meeting you Jazmine, and Arielle, be nice."

"Not gonna happen," Arielle looked over at me before adding, "ever."

"Have a great day," Tasha said before Arielle and I even realized that we had somehow moved to the outside of the door. It slammed shut.

"Thanks a lot," Arielle snorted, "This is all your fault!"

"And you're one to talk!" I huffed, frustrated with her, "You lied to me and stuck me someplace I didn't belong."

"It was supposed to be funny," Arielle whispered back as I followed her to wherever my real office was supposed to be, "It was."

"Well," I frowned as I looked at her, "It wasn't!"

"And how would you know?"

"Maybe because I'm not laughing!"

"Well," Arielle grimaced, "fine."

She opened the door to my office, but this time I checked the name tag.

"Wrong room, Arielle!" I shouted, making her come back with a scowl.

"You couldn't wait?"

I looked at her before shrugging, "You should have taken me to the right room the first time."

"Come on, then."

I couldn't wait to get home, now.

* * *

><p><em>Huey<em>

The only good thing about being a wedding planner was that Jazmine would probably wait until the last minute to do everything, so I didn't always have to go out. I mean, who would do that three months ahead of their wedding? And more importantly, shouldn't I be booking a church for them or something. I had so much work to do.

"Ring!"

"Ugh!" I answered the phone from an unknown number, but I wasn't really surprised at the voice, "Cindy?"

"Hey," Cindy answered me, "I'm at the Starbucks on Fourth Street! I need you to come on! It's for Jazmine's wedding!"

"And Jazmine knows about this?"

"I'm paying."

"Cindy," I stated in a warning tone, "Jazmine and certain surprises don't go well together."

"Maybe not," Cindy stated so that I could practically see her shrugging through the phone, "Butcome on. We don't have much time."

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'm on the way."

I stepped out of the room and looked around, but Hiro was gone. I want to say that I was relieved, but I wasn't. I felt bad. Maybe I had been a little to harsh on him.

The ponytail went down my shirt again, but now, I was getting used to the feeling. I stepped out of the blue door and closed it again, locking it behind me before I caught a Taxi.

_One hour later…_

I finally walked into Starbucks. Apparently, there are a lot of Starbucks on Fourth Street here in New York. Did I mention that I really do hate it here? So now, I was late.

"You're thirty minutes late!" Cindy exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. It was seven years later, and she still wanted to state the obvious.

"You don't say," I pulled out a seat in front of her.

"Why do you have that hood on your head?" Cindy looked at me strangely as I noticed that a few of the customers were moving away from me in fear or clutching onto their purses and wallets. Even the cashier was close to the phone, "People are staring!"

"So," I snorted, "It's a free country, and I have the right to do whatever I want."

"Well," Cindy looked at me, "So do I."

She yanked it down before I could even stop her. Everybody looked for a moment before a man finally announced, "That is one ugly girl!"

"I'd leave that hood on too if I were her!"

"Dang, put it back on!"

"My eyes! My eyes!"

"Is that a man or a woman?"

Cindy was turning red too, and I could tell that she was trying not to laugh at me.

"Huey?" She looked at me sympathetically, "Are you-"

"No," I gritted my teeth, "I am not gay."

Cindy busted out laughing before looking at me and falling to the floor, "Are you sure?"

I frowned at her before standing up, "I can always leave."

"Alright, alright," She waved her hand in the hair before frowning and stifling her laughter, "I want to throw Jazmine a bachelorette party."

I raised my eyebrow before sighing deeply, "Um, why do we have to be secretive about this again?"

"Because," Cindy laughed, "Jazmine's idea of a bachelorette party is like the thought of you becoming gay."

"Impossible?"

"No," Cindy looked me up and down, "It's more like a shocker."

"I'm not!"

"Well, that too," Cindy chuckled again before crossing one leg over the other, "But I was actually talking about the fact that Jazmine is too scared to even do one, so I'm going to do it for her."

"And she won't get mad?" I said in my warning tone of voice, but as usual, Cindy didn't listen to me.

"Maybe," She shrugged as she pulled out a number and shoved it in front of me, "But maybe she doesn't have to know. I can convince her when the time comes. She'll have a great time. Trust me."

"Whatever you say," I shrugged before shooting her a hard look, "only because you're paying."

"Wow," Cindy smiled again, making me think back to the day where I hated assault laws. I still do, especially now. She's starting to annoy me again, "Somebody has a heart after all."

"What?" I looked at her, "Whatever, what do have in mind?"

"We have to get male strippers, some caterers, call up a karaoke person, maybe even get Diddy Dirty Money!"

"Um," I winced, "You like him, not Jazmine. That is, if I recall correctly."

"Whatever," She waved a hand, "What about Mariah Carey?"

"That might piss her off."

"Um," She rubbed her forehead in thought, "Whitney Houston?"

"Um," I mocked her as I rubbed my forehead in false thought, "in rehab?"

"I don't know!"

"No celebrities?" I clapped my hands together, "Great!"

"And we'll have an open bar," Cindy chatted excitedly, "It'll be amazing. Strove lights everywhere. All of her bridesmaids and everything."

"So who's coordinating all of this?" I asked Cindy bluntly, who gave me a funny look.

"You are!" She shoved me, "You're the wedding planner!"

"Told you he was gay," A cashier winked at me before handing me some coffee with a number scrawled at the top. I wrinkled my nose.

"Damn," Cindy frowned as she looked at my coffee, "all the good men are either taken or gay."

I sighed before looking at her, "I'm not going to do this behind Jazmine's back!"

"Well, then," Cindy said evenly , "I won't pay you."

I looked at her. She was still blonde. She still wore her hair down just like she had when I left, but she was definitely tougher, stronger. I didn't feel like arguing. Maybe I could compromise.

"You're her best friend," I shrugged, "You do it. I'm the wedding planner, not the bachelorette party planner!"

"That comes with the wedding," Cindy wailed dramatically, "Don't you know anything?"

"I think he's in the closet and with that poor innocent white girl at that!" Another cashier stated as she looked at us and shook her head, "That's a shame, such a pretty girl."

Apparently, I knew nothing.

"Well," I shrugged, "yeah but."

"So it's settled," Cindy smiled up at me, "You'll plan Jazmine's bachelorette party with me."

"I guess."

"And we'll need a DJ too!" Cindy smiled at me.

At least that much would be easy, "I know the perfect guy."

She looked curious, "Who is he?"

"His name is Hiro," I stated, "Hiro Otonomo."

"Well," Cindy picked up her yellow bag before lifting from the chair, "I've got to get going. Jazmine might get suspicious. Tell Hiro to give me a call, alright?"

I nodded, "Will do."

She walked out of the door and left me standing there in shock. How the hell was I going to do a bachelorette party, and where would I find male strippers?

I hate my life.

"Hey," Some big guy yelled at me, "Get outta here!"

I really do.

* * *

><p>And that was Chapter Three<p>

I may not update on this for a while after June 25th because I have so much going on. Don't take it personally. I'll try to finish Hi, My Name Is Trouble, but I make you no promises. Don't be mad!

And now for shoutouts:

Young Kong313, Cruella De Chelle, Paige1292, Shellie B, ronie2010, MissG2020, and Nina

I appreciate you all along with dragonnick211 and Zolow95 who added this to their favorites!

Please Review! I'll update when I can.


End file.
